freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Freepasta Wiki:Category Listing
This is a list of all the categories used on the wiki. Please read the Category Rules before adding any categories to pages. Pasta Categories *'Original:' Creepypastas that are 100% original content, not based off of any existing series or idea. *'Spin-off:' Creepypastas based off of games, TV shows, other pastas, etc. *'Trollpasta:' Not-so-creepypastas written as intentional parodies of bad creepypastas. Every pasta on this wiki should be tagged under one of these three categories. These categories are '''mutually exclusive'—meaning, a page can only fall under one. Trollpastas do not get either the Original or Spin-off tags.'' Spin-off Categories This is a list of the most popular and widely-used spin-off categories. For a complete list, click here. *'Ben Drowned:' You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? *'Herobrine:' Creepers aren't the only thing to protect yourself against. *'Jeff the Killer:' Stories about Jeff (and Jane) the killer. *'Mario:' All is not well in the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Minecraft:' Pixelated blocks have never been spookier. *'MLP:' Everything My Little Pony in one place. Or at least all the creepypastas. *'Pokémon:' Do you believe in the White Hand? *'SCP:' Secure. Contain. Protect. Lots of spooky objects in here. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Pastas about that crazy blue hedgehog. *'Sonic.exe:' Pastas about that psychopathic blood-soaked hedgehog. *'Slenderman:' Don't look behind you. *'Squidward's Suicide:' I was an intern at Nickelodeon. *'Zelda:' Down the rabbit hole and straight to Termina. Genre Categories *'Animals:' As one might guess, these pastas have to do with animals. *'Beings:' Things that aren't quite human. *'Computers/Internet:' All about computers, the Internet, and the stuff in/on them. **'Boards:' Pastas that are written to look like a series of forum/message board posts. **'File Extensions:' Sonic.exe, Smile.jpg... you get the picture. *'Disappearances:' People and things that go *poof*. *'Dreams/Sleep:' Spooky things that happen in your sleep. *'ETC:' For those rare few pastas that just don't fit anywhere else. *'History:' These pastas are special. These pastas are about history! *'Items/Objects:' All about mysterious items and artifacts. *'Journal:' Pastas that are written to look like a diary, journal, or maybe even a blog. *'Memes:' Articles having to do with those crazy internet phenomena... including other pastas. *'Mental Illness:' People who may not be all right in the head. *'Military:' Soldiers, wars, and militaries galore. *'Music:' Pastas all about songs and music. ♪ *'NSFW:' Not Safe For Work. Pretty self-explanitory. *'Places:' Creepy buildings, unsettling landmarks, and all sorts of odd locales. *'Poetry:' These pastas mix it up a little by being poetry instead of prose. *'Rituals:' Perform these at your own risk... you've been warned. *'Science:' "Anything that can go wrong, will." *'Surprise Ending:' These pastas try to hide what they're really about. *'Television/Movies:' Pastas about TV, movies, or any other video format. **'Lost Episodes:' If a show exists, it probably has one of these. *'Theories:' Surprising truths about things you thought you knew all about. *'Video Games:' Pastas about video games, old, new, and even nonexistent! Administrative Categories *'Images:' A tag for articles that have embedded images. *'Videos:' A tag for articles that have embedded videos. *'Audio:' A tag for articles that have embedded audio. *'Damn Fine Pasta:' Articles that don't suck. Admin only. *'Crappypasta:' Articles that don't not suck. Admin only. *'Marked for Review:' Articles that may not be creepy enough for Creepypasta get this tag, and will be reviewed by staff. *'Delete Now:' Articles that violate site rules and need to be deleted ASAP get this tag, and will be reviewed promptly by staff. *'Meta:' Pages in this category have to do with the site. Admin only. **'Site Rules:' Pages in this category are part of the site rules. Admin only. User Categories *'Bureaucrat:' Bureaucrats on the wiki. Bureaucrat only. *'Admin:' Administrators on the wiki. Admin only. Category:Meta